Ninja of Kippernium Part 1
by Lenixxx
Summary: An young man shows up on a normal day in Kippernium. What brings him here is shrouded in mystery. I'm horrible at summaries. First fic so PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ninja of Kippernium**

By

Lenixxx

Chapter 1 The Shadow Cometh

The peaceful country side seemed like a beautiful portrait painted for a noble, despite the slight breeze that blew through the trees, but only slightly. A young man of 14 years sat in a tree along the mountain path, writing in a leather-bound journal. The morning sun was to his back so he could see his writing. The quiet surroundings made him feel at ease. He wore geta, black loose fitting shirt and pants, a raddy faded black cloak, and a katana strapped to his back. His long, black hair fell into his steel blue eyes. He quickly brushed it away. He looked up at the top of the mountain as a large green blur flew out of a cave at the top.

'Hmm. Wonder what that was. Well, it's heading towards that castle.' Thought the boy. 'I guess I'll soon find out.'

The boy shut the journal, which had katakana on the cover, put it in his shirt, and jumped out of the tree. He grabbed his bag which was lying at the base of the tree and headed towards a castle in the distance.

Dragon landed quietly in the courtyard just as Jane came out of her room in the tower.

"Mornin' Jane." Said Dragon with a slight yawn. Jane smiled and nodded in salutation.

"Ready for morning patrol, Dragon?" asked Jane. Dragon only replied with a large yawn.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Dragon smiled as Jane leaped onto his back and took off into the sky. They only were in the air for a few minutes until they both saw something heading towards the castle. Despite the fact there hadn't been a war in many years, the kingdom of Kippernium didn't take chances on strange visitors.

"So Jane, do you want to go take a look?" asked Dragon as he prepared to dive. Jane nodded and braced herself for the free fall.

The young man stopped walking and sniffed the air. He seemed unaware of the young knight and dragon that seemed to be speeding towards him.

As Jane and Dragon neared the young man, Jane drew her blade and prepared to strike. With ten feet and closing, Jane yelled, "STOP!!! In the name of the king!"

The man turned and jumped clear over Jane and Dragon as they flew by. Dragon hit the ground at such a speed that he skidded to a stop. Jane and Dragon stared at the hooded figure that stood before them in sheer amazement.

"What… Are you?" asked Jane, with intrigue in her voice.

The young man removed his hood and replied, "The names Kama Hosaki. And I, am a ninja."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- End Chapter 1

Authors Notes: I do hope everyone will enjoy this story and forgive me for it being such a short first chapter.

Thanks,

Lenixxx


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: its finally here. Chapter two of Ninja of Kippernium. Hope everyone enjoys and please R&R.

**Chapter 2:**** Trusting the Shadow**

_Date: March 2__nd__ Time: Mid-Morning_

_The day seems to have taken a strange turn since I reached Kippernium. It seems that the kingdom has employed the help of a dragon, who, it seems, has taken a fondness to a female squire that stopped me on my way to my council with the king. Maybe, with time, I can become acquainted with the others of the castle._

Kama placed the journal back in his shirt as he walked along the path towards the castle, as Jane and Dragon flew overhead to escort him to his destination. Jane was perplexed by the young man.

"Dragon, do you know what a ninja is?" asked Jane.

"Can't say I do Jane." Replied Dragon with little assertion.

'I wonder why he seeks council with the King?' thought Jane rubbing her chin. She knew nothing of this sort of profession that this man claimed to be. It almost seemed made up. While Jane was thinking of the rather strange mans requests and outrageous claims, all Dragon could think about was how in the world a short-life could jump like that.

Eventually Kama saw the castle gates. He stopped after he noticed that Jane and Dragon were lowering their altitude so that they could land. Jane told him that they would walk with him to the throne room. Kama didn't blame them for being suspicious. He would have been suspicious of himself too. As they passed through the gates, a boy of about 13 with slicked back hair and a permanent sneer on his face stopped them.

"Oh, hello there Jane. And who is this poor vagabond that has followed you back to the castle?"

Before Jane could answer, Kama stepped in front of the young man and bowed deeply.

"Kama Hosaki. Ninja." The young man seemed surprised to see a young man bow to him, as if he were royalty.

"Gunther. Squire" he replied in an uneasy voice. An awkward silence fell upon the group. Jane was the first to speak.

"He seeks council with the King."

Instantly Gunther gave him the same look of suspicion everyone else had given him.

"May I ask why, Sir Ninja?" inquired Gunther, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Personal reason. Doesn't concern you." Kama replied in a monotone voice. Gunther gave a slight snort as his suspicions rose.

"Kama?" asked Jane, "what is a ninja exactly?"

Kama noticed that she was standing next to him now. Kama turned to Jane and said, "A ninja, lady knight, is an assassin."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Ch.2


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: I forgot to thank kitty8909 for the nice review on Chapter 1. this chapter is sure to be a little long and might drag on, but it will soon flesh out alot of the story so please keep reading.

**Chapter 3: Council with the King**

Jane and Gunther both seemed taken aback by the newly revealed information. Noticing this, Kama reassured them that he had no reason or intention to kill King Caradoc. He proposed that if they desired it, that Jane and Gunther could accompany him through his council in its entirety. They seemed to agree, as the three seemed to loosen up a little bit. Dragon decided that he'd come back later after this small stint of "excitement" wore down. The remaining three headed off in the direction of the throne room. As they passed through the courtyard, Kama scanned the area so he could remember his way around. In one corner resided what looked a smith's workplace. The yard itself was littered with sparring dummies and barrels. They soon reached the garden outside the throne room, in which the group stopped momentarily then continued for a few more paces. Jane stopped, as did Gunther, but Kama continued a few paces up the stone steps until Jane touched his shoulder.

"Sir, your weapon, if you will." Jane said, signifying his katana. Kama gave Jane a stern look.

"If I refuse?" he asked.

"We'll refuse your council with the King."

A slight breeze blew into Kamas face, shifting his hood to reveal more of his face. Jane then saw his steel blue eyes for the first time. His eyes seemed hardened like a war veterans eyes. Like something that had been seen or done that had changed him. But behind that, she saw compassion, friendship, and trust. Like a child's eyes. After a few moments thought, Kama nodded and said, "Fine. Just to let you know, you're holding my soul in your hands." Kama unlatched the belt that held the blade to his back. Before he gave the blade in Gunther, Kama gave a small smirk and let it fall into Gunther's outstretched hands. Gunther began to strain to keep the blade from dragging him to the ground.

Jane told Kama that she and Gunther would enter and inform the king of his presence and would let him in when he was needed. Kama gave a slight nod and stood outside as Gunther and Jane entered the throne room.

Gunther stood at the door as Jane walked in front of King Caradoc and Queen Gwendolynn and bowed. The king motioned for her to state her business.

"My lord, a young man seeks your council for some undisclosed reason. He says he will only speak with you. His name is Kama Hosaki and calls himself a ninja, an assassin of sorts. Does he have your permission for council?"

The king nodded and said, "Yes, yes, send him in. I, too, am curious of his business."

Jane nodded to Gunther, who opened the door and motioned Kama in, who stood next to Jane.

Kama bowed his head slightly and waited for the king to give him permission to speak. After Caradoc gave the said gesture, Kama shifted his stance slightly and prepared to speak.

"As Jane told you, I'm Kama Hosaki. I hail from a land to the east, Japan. I come here seeking service."

"I'm sorry, but we're not seeking the help of-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your Majesty, but it is I, who seeks service from you."

The king's interests peaked.

"I have traveled to Kippernium, seeking an apprenticeship of sorts. But I was more hoping to become a knight."

Kama reached into his cloak, produced a scroll, and handed it to Caradoc. After a few moments of reading the scroll over, the king spoke in an astonished voice.

"Your credentials are… amazing, to say the least."

"Thank you, sir," replied Kama, "But I've a request if I am to become a knight."

"Yes?"

"That I begin at the same level as Jane and Gunther. A squire."

A gasp rang through the throne room. Everyone looked at Kama as if he had gone raving mad.

"I don't understand." Said Caradoc, surprise still fresh on his voice.

"I don't find it fair that they continue training and working hard, while a total stranger waltz's in and is given a higher rank due to above satisfactory credentials."

Kama then removed his hood. Caradoc looked into his eyes and noticed he truly was dedicated to a personal code of conduct and that his honor was riding on Caradocs answer.

After a few moments of thought, King Caradoc gave a smile and nodded.

"Request granted."

Kama bowed deeply from the waist and a smile creeped across his face.

"Jane, show our newest squire to his new quarters. He shall begin training tomorrow."

Jane nodded once and motioned Kama to follow her. Kama grabbed his sword from Gunther, who seemed to be relieved to rid himself of it.

"Just to let you know, the sheath's most of the weight." As Kama started to walk off he turned around whispered to Gunther, "And call me a vagabond again, and my blade won't as polite as me."

Jane led Kama to a small room down the hall from the kitchen. Thanking her graciously, he began to settle in. Not long after Jane left, a crash was heard outside Kama's door. He opened his door to find a young man clad in blue and bells on the floor and a girl with black hair and a pale complexion scolding him. An over-turned tray lied on the floor, surrounded by biscuits.

"Oh Jester, you clumsy fool!" said the girl, hands on her hips.

"Sorry Pepper. When I heard about the strange traveler from Dragon, I kinda set my mind on finding him."

"Well, look no further." Said Kama, rather jokingly. "Kama Hosaki from Japan. Ninja and knight-in-training. And you are?"

"Jester, as if my profession weren't completely obvious, I am the castle fool. At your service Mr. Hosaki."

Pepper. Nice to meet you. I'm the castle cook. But now I need to become a custodian for this mess." The girls huffed.

"Don't worry. I'll help." Offered Kama as he knelt down and began to pick up biscuits.

"So, Mr. Ninja, what exactly brings you here to Kippernia Castle? I've been to Japan when I was younger, and I know very well that its not just a few paces round the corner." Asked Jester.

Without looking up at Jester or pausing in his work, he said, "Well, I'm not at liberty to say."

"How so?" asked Pepper.

"My master had given me strict orders to tell anyone except the king of my true purpose here. But my personal reasons are to become a better warrior and find new friends."

Kama looked up at Pepper and Jester and smiled brightly, as he knew he had just gained two good friends.

After they finished cleaning up, Kama excused himself to explore the castle grounds. Jester and Pepper headed towards the kitchen while Kama walked in the direction of the courtyard.

As Kama reached the courtyard, he noticed that the smith's workplace seemed rather active. It was occupied by a blonde haired boy and a pig.

"So you're this traveler I've heard so much about." Said the boy without looking up from his work.

"Hmm, word sure travels fast. Kama Hosaki." Kama extended his hand for a formal shake.

"Smithy" said the boy, returning the shake. "And that there is Pig. Say hello Pig."

Pig oinked in salutation. Kama nodded back.

"Good day to you too, Pig."

"May I see your blade, Kama?" Smithy asked. Kama gave him a skeptical look.

"I merely want to see its make. I do not intend to do it harm. If I do so, you may take my life."

Kama knew he could trust him with such an offer, so with lightning speed, Kama drew the blade and handed it over to Smithy. After a few moments of intensive studying, Smithy said, "The craftsmanship is champion. Not a flaw anywhere. Who made this blade?"

"Nyudu Masamune. Greatest sword smith in Japan." Kama replied.

"Hmm. Never heard of him."

Well, Japan is far away and only a handful of travelers actually make it out this far, if they intend on returning."

Smithy nodded and handed the blade back to Kama, who promptly sheathed it.

"Will you be joining us for lunch Kama?"

The voice behind Kama and Smithy startled them, each giving a slight jump in surprise. They turned to see Jane.

"Umm. Sure, I guess." Kama replied, with a deep exhale.

"Champion. You'll get to meet everyone else."

"Well I've already met Pepper and Jester, so who else is there?"

"Just Rake. He should be at the Kitchen already. Let's go before the foods all gone."

The three headed off towards the kitchen and towards the beautiful smells emanating from it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Another long, detailed chapter. I should be able to upload more chapters now that I have a kind of internet connection here at my tech. So i can keep you, the masses, happy with my amazing stories. thanks for reading and keep the comments coming.

**Chapter 4: The Remainder of the Day**

As Jane, Smithy, and Kama reached the kitchen, they saw Jester and a tall, deeply tanned boy, sitting at a table outside the kitchen. Jester seemed to be talking about something rather interesting, as the boy was leaning in and listening intently. After sensing the threes presence, he quickly said, "And speak of the devil, here he is."

The boy, who Kama presumed to be Rake, rose from his seat and began to examine Kama from every angle. Finally stepping back and pondering for a moment. Rake finally glanced over at Jester and said, "He looks nothing like you described Jester. I don't see the battle scars or the scruffy beard."

Jester's face went bright red with embarrassment as his trick on Rake backfired. Jester gave a small chuckle, bowed deeply, then swiftly walked to the table and sat down. After the laughter died down, everybody sat down as well just as Pepper brought out lunch. Kama looked at what seemed to be a large fish, possibly a salmon. It smelled delicious and he soon found out that it tasted even better. Also this was his first decent meal in months.

"So *gulp* where in Japan are you from? I personally have never heard of Japan." said Jane.

"Osaka, Japan."

Pepper chimed in, saying, "What is it like?"

Kama then went into great detail about his beloved Japan. He told them about when in spring, the cherry blossom trees would bloom and the flower pedals would drift through the air and on a summer evening after the rain when the cool breeze fluttered the trees and the still wet blades of grass, creating a wind symphony accompanied by the sounds of crickets and toads to complete a the natural worlds orchestra. The rest of the group sighed and seemed to imagine the mental picture Kama had painted.

"Sounds like a setting to a beautiful sonnet." Commented Jester in awe.

"Or the most peaceful garden." Added Rake.

"It sounds lovely." chimed Pepper.

"Sounds like a total bore." Said a rather booming voice from the wall behind the youngsters.

Jane seemed rather appalled at this comment from her scaly friend.

"DRAGON!!" Jane shouted with anger in her voice. Kama stopped her before she could begin to scold dragon.

"It's quite alright Jane. He's just voicing his opinion. Some people find peacefulness rather soothing while others find it boring. But I was on missions constantly so I didn't get to enjoy much peace and quite."

Everyone looked at Kama, expecting him to continue.

"But now that I'm here, I hope to slow down a bit and soak in the serenity."

Kama then excused himself from the table and headed towards the front gate. When he was out of site, Jane said, "He seems like a nice fellow. Don't you guys agree?"

"Oh yes. Brilliant." Said Rake.

"He's almost as good a poet as me. But I'm still better." Quipped Jester. Smithy and Pepper agreed as well. Everyone turned to look at Dragon.

"He talks funny, and he seems like a jumper. But he's a rather decent short-life." Dragon smiled brightly, "I like him."

* * *

Kama was sitting out in a clearing in the woods, holding a curved tree branch that he was shaping with a knife. He seemed to be humming a tune that echoed through the clearing. He stopped abruptly when he heard a twig snap somewhere in the forest. He quickly drew his blade, but sheathed again when he saw Jane enter the clearing. He sat down on a fallen tree and continued his work. Jane walked over and stood before him. The silence within the clearing was deafening until Kama looked up and asked, "May I help you?" in a sincere voice.

"I'm sorry for Dragons behavior at lunch. Manners are not his strong suit." She giggled.

"It's quite alright. Ah, finally finished."

Kama stabbed the knife into the tree and brandished the wooden blade he had made. Standing up, Kama gave the blade a few practice swings till he was satisfied with his work,

"Why did you make a practice blade when there are plenty at the castle?" inquired Jane.

"Those aren't versatile for the style of swordplay I use. I'll see you back at the castle."

"I'll come with you." said Jane as she sped up to catch up with Kama.

As they reached the road that led to the castle, Jane asked Kama about earlier that day how he jumped over Dragon with such ease and grace.

"If you're asking for training, I must tell you that I started at a young age and built up to that. The training is extremely intense. Its benefits give me rather above average abilities in stamina and strength."

Jane looked down at her feet and then up at Kama. "Do you think that I could?"

Kama gave her a look as if to say that it wasn't very likely. Jane looked away, crestfallen.

"But if you give me the same dedication you give to your knightly duties, I'll try my best to get as close to me level as possible." Kama smiled, "That is, if you're up to it?"

Jane's mood changed instantly. She looked at Kama with embers of dedication in her eyes and a fire of commitment in her heart. Kama's smile broadened.

"Meet me back at the clearing three nights from now. Bring both your practice and real blades."

Kama began to walk off when stopped and said, "And I wouldn't eat dinner either. If don't favor heaving it on to the ground."

Jane nodded and ran ahead to the castle. Kama stayed behind for a moment, crossing his arms, he said, "You can stop hiding Dragon. I know you're there."

With this, Dragon descended from out of the sky and landed next to Kama on the road.

"Eavesdropping are we?" asked Kama smiling greatly.

"Eavesdropping is such a harsh word. I prefer over hearing a conversation without personal interaction."

"Yeah, umm that is the exact definition, my scaly friend."

"Well, Jumper, who made you the chamberlain, eh?"

"Touché".

"So, short-life, what is your story? Why here exactly?" asked Dragon, sounding rather serious.

"Well if you remain patient, I'll be giving a rather dramatic telling of my life story after dinner tonight."

"Oy, that's Floppy Hats line of business." Kama laughed.

"True. But it'll wait till after supper. In the meantime, Dragon, are you up for a little 'wager'?'

Kama and Dragon stood before a line drawn in the dirt, both seemingly prepared to take of at any moment.

* * *

"So the rules are the first to the castle, is the winner? For what again?" asked Dragon.

"Bragging rights." Replied Kama simply. Dragon merely nodded and looked forward again.

"On three." Said Kama, "One… Two… THREE!!"

As soon as Kama yelled three, Dragon took off into the sky, knocking Kama to the ground and flew towards the castle. Kama quickly got to his feet and took off towards the castle at inhuman speed.

Dragon continued to fly when he noticed how close to the castle he was. He knew that Kama would never catch up so he just began to float and glide lazily. He saw Jane walking along the path below him, as well as a Kama closing in on his lead.

A simple tune surrounded the young, red-haired girl as she seemed to be humming the song Kama did back at the clearing. Jane stopped for a moment and turned to see Dragon and Kama racing towards her at extremely high speeds. As Kama passed her, the wind he produced almost knocked Jane to the ground.

Kama was ahead of Dragon by 35 yards, but Dragon was gaining on him. And the castle walls were getting closer with every step. It would take longer to go directly to the gates, so Kama decided he'd have to jump. With a quick smile, Kama focused as much energy as he could into his feet and leapt into the air, fluorescent blue light issuing from his feet.

Dragon somehow knew he was going to win this race, hands down. His perspective changed suddenly changed when he saw Kama leap over the 25 foot tall wall with the gracefulness of a crane. As Dragon saw him descend into the courtyard, he began to frantically beat Kama to the finish, even though he knew had just been beaten by a short-life.

Kama landed gracefully in the center of the courtyard as Dragon flew over him and landed on the opposite side of the courtyard. Kama displayed the largest grin on his face when he noticed he had won. He rose and walked over to the sulking Dragon in the corner of the yard.

"You win Jumper." Dragon said, rather crestfallen.

"Yes, and as the winner, my scaly friend, I decide to relinquish my bragging rights to save your wounded pride." Replied Kama.

Dragon looked at him with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why do that?"

"Because I don't need bragging rights. I won, that's that. And I dislike gloating. Not my thing. And I like the nickname."

Kama smiled and turned to go get some supper, but was met by a wall of leather and metal armor. Kama backed up to see a man before him. He stood about six feet tall, had black hair with grey streaks on the sides, and a moustache. His stature seemed to portray him as a man of a high rank, so Kama relaxed slightly.

"Sir Theodore." Said Jane as she entered the courtyard. Kama and Sir Theodore locked eyes and didn't look away.

"Sir, this is-" Jane began.

"Kama Hosaki. Ninja and squire." Rather than bowing, Kama extended his hand, which was met by Theodore's hand at the wrist. Neither shook, only the grip increased.

"So you're the one the king informed me of earlier. Quite a jump you made there. I expect a lot of dedication from a person with credentials such as yours."

"And dedication you shall have, Sir Theodore. Good evening to you." said Kama, giving a slight nod, which Theodore returned. The grip they had was released and Theodore headed towards his living quarters, leaving Jane, Kama, and Dragon where they stood. When he was out of sight, Kama let out a sigh and sat on the ground.

"Damn, talk about intimidating." Said Kama, looking at his hand.

"He can be, but he is a brave knight and a great teacher."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

With this Kama stood up and headed towards dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Life of a Shadow**

Kama decided not to eat, but he waited for everybody to finish supper before he would begin his story. But some people were getting rather impatient.

"Oy! Jumper!! How bout that story, eh?" yelled Dragon from atop the wall. Kama spun around in his seat and gave Dragon a dirty look. But when he turned back, everyone seemed to be ready for a story.

"Well I'm not the best story teller, so I'm not going after your job there, Jester. But I'll do my best." Said Kama.

"Oh I do enjoy stories." Said Pepper. Kama took a deep breath and began.

"When I was born, it seemed that I was destined to be a ninja. I got to live with my parents till I was five. That's when my sensei, my teacher, came and said it was time for me to begin training. Though my parents were against it to begin with, they couldn't fight it. I was taken to a dojo many towns away from my home."

"What's a dojo?" asked Rake awkwardly.

"A dojo is a place of training, like the courtyard or a classroom. When I arrived I was given the respect a thief would receive from the authorities who arrested him at the scene of the crime. I was beginner, the last in the pecking order. They told me I would have to earn the respect through hard, honest work and dedication to the ninja way. I was the youngest of my group they put us in. instead of our given names, they called us by numbers. Ichi, Ni, San, and I was Go. The number four. It was for protection reasons, incase someone was to go AWAL and try and take out another ninja or the entire sect. We were not given real weapons, since we had just started training. We were taught the basics, such as evasion, invisibility, imitation, and the focus of our inner energies. I longed for my name back. I excelled beyond the other members of my group and rose in rank. I started weapons at seven, which I quickly mastered. By age 10, I was the highest rank within the sect, the Shadow. With this I was awarded my name and was able to come and go as I pleased without an escort. Due to the training, I was able to fully control my inner energies and had near superhuman abilities. My first trip away from the dojo was to visit my home." Kama stopped for a moment to take a drink, and then continued.

"But when I got there, it seemed rather run down and more like a campsite than a village. I decided to ask around to see if anyone had seen my parents. A woman told me that the village was dissolving and that a war was pulling through. She also told me that my family had moved away a few years earlier, to another part of Japan. I decided not to follow, seeing as I was needed there."

Kama began to notice how dark it was getting. He decided to finish the story another night. Everyone gave a polite nod and went to their respective living quarters for the night. As Kama went to his room, he shut and locked his door. He placed his bag on his bag and opened it when a blueish light issued from it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Ch. 5

Authors Notes: Hey Lenixxx here. I just wanted to get this chapter up ao everybody would be prepared for CH. 6, which will be a neat one. I'll be typing up the next few chapters so that way I can upload them and still keep the written part ahead of the typed. So that way, i wont get overwhelmed by the when i get writers block and what I'm writing is nothing but typing. A little hard to explain but yeah. so please enjoy.

Your friend,

Lenixxx


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any affiliating characters. Except Kama Hosaki. I should have been putting this since chapter one.

**Chapter 6: The Secret**

Okay." Said a man of 17 who was bathed in a whitish light that emanated from the monitor in front of him. The room he was in had a bed, a television, and a few posters on the wall. He wore glasses and had wispy blonde hair that set just below his ears. The word Google™ was displayed across the screen. In the search bar he typed 'Coheed and Cambria torrent' and hit search. Just then his phone rang next to his hand and scared him. After trying hard to get the phone open, he finally opened the phone and gave a high-pitched, "HELLO?!?"

"John, what the hell was that? Are you downloading music illegally again?"

"Shut up, Kama. So did you reach the castle?"

"And became a squire." Replied Kama, "Just as planned. How do you like Japan?"

"Well, ya see, I haven't really left the apartment all that much." Said John, sounding rather dodgy.

"How many times have you actually left?" asked Kama.

"Like twice."

Kama erupted into laughter, causing John to yank the phone away from his ear.

"What? Twice?" said Kama, still laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I'm not into that whole social scene, ya know. Besides, I have groceries and stuff delivered, so why leave?"

"Dude, you're such a homebody. Akihibara is like right next door, and you have never been. You are the biggest nerd I've ever met and won't leave the freakin' apartment." Said Kama.

"Do you need anything else you need or are just criticizing me for your own enjoyment?" said John sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. I need you to send my acoustic guitar and two pairs of my street shoes. These geta are really uncomfortable."

John went down the hall to another room. One corner of the room was occupied by a small bed with shoes underneath and the said guitar lying on top. The rest of the room was filled with a rather large metallic pad that was connected to a computer.

"Gotcha. Need some picks and socks I'm guessing?" asked John as he placed the chosen objects on the pad.

"Yeah, and more phone batteries I'll send the dead ones for recharging." Replied Kama.

"Alright. Prepare your pad and tell me when you're ready"

"One more thing John." Said Kama.

"What is it?"

"Could you send the picture?"

John instantly felt a feeling of remorse and guilt from being cross with Kama. John smiled and said, "Yeah."

"Thanks. Ok I'm ready."

John went over to the monitor and hit a few buttons on the keyboard. A bluish light filled the room as John said, "Incoming."

Kama turned his head to shield his eyes from the bright light that issued from the metallic pad in the corner of his dark room. When he looked back, all the requested items where setting in front of him. He picked up each item and placed it in a certain place in his room. The last item he grabbed was the picture. It had two people in it. A man and a woman, ice skating. Kama smiled and silently wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well John, I'm gonna get some shut eye. I'll call ya when I get a chance."

"So what is it like in that world Kama?" asked John curiously.

"It's pretty cool. You should come."

"I'll pass."

"Homebody."

"Night John

"Night Kama."

Kama then pressed the End button on his phone and tossed it on his bed. He placed the items he received in various areas in his room, with the picture being placed on his nightstand.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad. Love you guys."

Kama got into bed and fell asleep, ready for the new day ahead and the challenges it would bring.

John went back to his room and sat down in his computer chair, thinking about stuff.

'How long has it been? Three, four years?' thought John as he began to zone out. He turned to the monitor and gave a grin.

"This link looks good. Let's check it out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Ch. 6


	7. Story Update

Update chapter. YAY!!! Due to the worst disease known to authors, Writers Block, the next chapter of Ninja of Kippernium will take a while to be typed and uploaded to this amazing website. But the cure for WB is rather simple. Either do an update chapter, write a brief oneshot, or get your fans to not be so stingy with the ideas.

That's right, I'm calling on you my fans. I want ideas. Anything that might help me get more of this little bouncing story to reach its amazing conclusion faster. (Don't worry guys; the conclusion is a ways off.) Also I want predictions as well. Mainly I want to see if you guys can see if you guys are smart bunch. (Of course you are. I was testing you.) And if I use your idea, I will give the person the credit they so rightfully deserve. So please help a dood out and give him some ideas. And sakiko of soleana (Cool penname by the way ;]) you can still use the idea. The JatD universe could use more time traveling ninjas. And also thanks to Chicka937 for writing amazing fics and for her nice little review. As well as everyone who reviewed. So plz tell your friends about this story you all seem to love and steals my life. (It helps that I don't have one, otherwise my life would suck. Jk.) But I do love my fans and plz do take care.

Your bud, Lenixxx aka CLR

P.S. I did write a oneshot that I will be uploading as well. Please do check it out, as it helped cure my WB. I await your ideas as I know you have some just waiting to be used in those noggins of yours. Keep R&Ring.


	8. Chapter 7

Authors notes: Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. my life has kinda taken a front seat to writing and writers block isn't very fun when you are wasting sleepless nights trying to write something and ending up with nothing. but the new chapter is here. and thank you Xserith for the nice review and i will keep your idea in mind. please enjoy and keep reviewing and sending the ideas.

**Chapter 7: The Next Day**

The sunlight poured into Kamas room from a small window near the ceiling. Kama was in the center of the room, stretching.

"Eight, nine, ten." He counted aloud. He wore his pants from the previous day and an undershirt. When he finished, his quarter-sleeved over shirt, his bôken, and headed out to the courtyard. As he passed under the archway, he noticed that he was the first to arrive.

'Hmm. I might as well try John's new training tool." Kama thought as he reached into his pocket. He produced a cylindrical object that seemed to be made of mesh.

"He said that like pre-wrap that would increase the intensity of my training. I wonder what he meant."

As he finally wrapped his shins and forearms, his question was answered. Instantly his arms fell to his sides. He strained to lift them to shoulder height. He then tried to walk, but his feet were almost too heavy to lift off the ground.

"Yeash is there some sort of weight control on these things?" said Kama under his breath. He decided to take a little run before everyone else got up. Even though the sun was up, it was still too early for anyone to be awake. After a jog around the castle, he heard a rather high-pitched noise issue from Jane's tower.

"Argh!! What the hell is that?" Kama said as he walked towards Jane's room. Kama removed his _weights_ so that he wouldn't pass out from fatigue. He knocked on her door lightly and was answered almost instantly. She seemed surprised to see Kama there. Kama spoke first.

"What was that noise?"

"Oh that?" said Jane, "That was my blade."

Jane pointed to the double-edged blade that lay on her bed.

"May I see it?" Kama asked. Jane nodded and handed it carefully to him. The blade seemed rather normal, but what intrigued Kama was the handle. It had dials and symbols that decorated it in a rather strange yet attractive way. He tried turning the dials and memorized the symbols.

"What are these symbols?" asked Kama, his eyes never leaving the blade.

"Dragon runes."

Kama's gaze went from the blade to Jane, becoming more and more interested in the matter.

"Dragon runes?" Kama repeated.

"Yes. They also appear in Dragon's cave. They seem to have some connection to his past and his ancestry."

Kama then handed the blade back to Jane, who promptly sheathed the blade and slung it onto her shoulder.

"How many runes have you translated?" asked Kama, who was leaning on his bôken like a cane.

"A few. His cave is covered with them."

"Do you mind if I help? If Dragon is alright with it, that is."

"If I'm alright with what?" asked Dragon as he landed on the wall behind Kama. Kama spun around, startled.

"Umm… If it's alright with you and Jane, I'd like to help translate your dragon runes." Said Kama, still slightly flustered.

"Well, I don't have a problem with it. Jane?"

Kama and Dragon both looked at Jane, who looked down at her feet.

"Well… umm, you see-"she began but Kama held up a hand to stop her.

"It's alright. I understand completely. Just know that I give my assistance if you guys ask."

Jane smiled and nodded. Kama then turned to look at the courtyard just as Gunther, Sir Theodore, and a red-haired man enter the area. Jane and Kama hurried down to meet the group.

Kama was then introduced to the red-haired man by Sir Theodore.

"Kama, this is your other teacher and my fellow knight, Sir Ivan."

Kama gave a deep bow and introduced himself to Sir Ivan.

"Nice to meet ya laddie. Just be glad I'm not going to be teachin' ya today."

"What Ivan means," Sir Theodore said, "is that I shall be evaluating your skills myself to see what you are capable of. Jane. Gunther. You are to spectate for now."

Theodore stood ten feet away from Kama, holding his practice blade at the ready. Kama readied himself as well preparing for Theodore's first move.

"Prepare yourself, Kama."

"Ready, sir."

As soon as Kama answered, Sir Theodore ran right at Kama with an overhead attack. Kama barely dodged, but had to block from a side slash moments later.

'Damn, this old mans not bad. Better not take this spare lightly.' Thought Kama as he gave a push to get some distance between him and Theodore, but Theodore quickly closed the gap. He returned with a fury of blows that seemed to be coming from all sides. But Kama's expression didn't change as he scanned for an opening in Theodore's attacks. He found an opening and went for his sword hand.

"Gotcha!" Kama yelled as he disarmed Sir Theodore in a swift, fluid motion. Kama then mimed sheathing his bôken and gave a slight bow.

"That will be all, Kama. You three are to finish your daily chores and that will be all for today. Let's go Ivan."

Theodore turned to leave, but Sir Ivan was dumbfounded that Sir Theodore had been beaten by a child.

Kama seemed rather awestruck that Sir Theodore hadn't an ounce of emotion through out the fight.

'He would make an amazing shinobi.' Kama thought.

After a few hours of what Gunther and Jane referred to as "grunt work" and meals, Kama sat out in the royal garden with his guitar, trying to think of what to play.

'Moon on the Water? No. Everlong? Nah. Days Go By? Nuh uh. God this is hard. Wait I got one.'

Kama readjusted his position and began to play Ventura Highway by America.

" Chewin' on a piece of grass, Walkin' down the road. Tell me, how long are you gonna stay here Joe? Some people say this town don't look good in snow. You don't care, I know. "

Sounds of other guitars and instruments filled the air and seemed to emanate around the castle. As Kama finished the song, he heard clapping. He had been so into playing that he hadn't actually noticed anyone watching him. He looked at his young audience member. It was a young girl, no older than eight. She wore a blue dress, had black hair, and toy dragon wings on her back.

"Oh, hello there young one."

"Hello. Who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Kama. What's yours?"

"Lavinia. _Princess_ Lavinia." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh so you're Princess Lavinia. When Jane told me about you, I expected a young girl, but your practically a lady."

"Thank you sir. And I'm a wonderful dancer too. Would you like to see?" Kama nodded.

"I'll play something you can dance to."

He then began to play The Decemberist's Crane Wife 1 and 2. Like before, the sound of other instruments filled the air as Kama sang and played while Lavinia danced. Kama finished and saw Lavinia jumping and clapping. He stood and took a bow.

"You should take a bow too Princess."

Lavinia looked around to see if anyone had seen the performance.

"To who, Kama?"

"To the grass, the trees, the mama bird feeding her chicks, to the squirrels, and the bugs and all the living things that occupy the world. We just gave a live performance to the world."

Hearing this made the Princess smile, revealing her many missing teeth. Kama smiled as well as Lavinia bowed multiple times to no one.

"Now if you'll excuse me Kama, I have a tea party to host. You're welcome to join me."

"I'll pass this time. Next time definitely."

Lavinia then ran towards the throne room and entered. Kama turned around to see Jester approaching him. Jester gave a slight wave.

"Hey." Said Kama.

"I liked what you played there Kama. What was that fancy tune called?"

"It's called Crane Wife 1 and 2."

"It seems to have a rather, other timey sound to it."

"You have no idea." Kama mumbled.

"Did you say something?" asked Jester.

"Oh, no. I didn't say anything." Replied Kama as he waved his hands frantically. Jesters gaze fell on Kama's guitar.

"May I?" asked Jester. Kama nodded and handed him the guitar and a pick.

"It may be a little bit harder to play than some instruments you've played before-" Kama was cut off when Jester began to play the guitar with master precision and expertise.

"How did- where did you learn to play like that?"

"Oh. I've played an instrument similar to it." Jester said nonchalantly. Kama smiled and extended his hand and said, "Well it's good to know a fellow musician."

Jester shook his hand and said, " You have quite a resume. Ninja, knight, and musician. Very nice. I'll see you later Kama."

Kama watched as Jester left the garden, Kama ran through the conversation in his head.

("It's called Crane Wife 1 and 2." "…an other timey sound…" I've played an instrument similar to it.")

Kama kept thinking that his character seemed rather off, like he was trying to hide something. Just then Kama realized it.

"No way. He can't be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Ch. 7


	9. Important Announcement

Okay.

I know I've been afk for what seems like forever, but I have some news that needs to be said here and now.

I have reached a standstill in my writing, but this story is still active, so don't start freaking out. But I have thought about this and I have decided to split the story into separate parts. It was a difficult decision to make but it is the only way for me to get the story to go where I want it to. I hope this doesn't cause anyone to fret about having to look for the other parts of the story. I had to do this for the story to flesh itself out properly, and so I can get my life to slow down. (Baseball is coming up and thats gonna take up alot of my time.) But please just bear with me because I promise it'll be worth it.

Yours Truly,

Lenixxx (CLR)


End file.
